


She-Ra and Catra: The Overarching Theory

by rewriter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Ship Manifesto, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewriter/pseuds/rewriter
Summary: Or, an answer to the question: can Adora and Catra get together?





	She-Ra and Catra: The Overarching Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm not using Tumblr anymore, I'm posting this little manifesto here! Please enjoy and comment suggestions.

Catra is both Adora’s desire and Adora’s obstacle.

Adora and Catra will not become a pairing unless Catra leaves the Horde, or allies the Horde with the Rebellion against a larger threat in an attempt at goodness.

The Horde is evil, and judging by the ragtag crew it has amassed, it preys on those who are vulnerable. Members of the Horde are taught that the Horde is their family. And nobody wants to leave their family. 

Catra is so blinded by the abuse she suffered as a child, that she is desperate enough to compartmentalize what the Horde is doing. Catra is mentally broken, and only she can save herself. She has to have enough confidence to realize that her value is not dependent on anyone else - she doesn’t need the Horde. Adora did nothing wrong - she was just stronger than Catra.

Catra is very human (even though she is a cat). She needs security in her relationships and her identity. She feels like she needs someone that has her back. And that’s the Horde. Even without She-Ra, Adora has confidence in who she is.

Catra will only leave the Horde if some catalyst causes her to gain enough emotional strength to:  
1\. Reject any semblance of security  
2\. Forgive herself for her actions  
3\. Place her identity in something besides the Horde.

*4. I also believe, that from a writing perspective, Catra must make a significant sacrifice to make her redemption meaningful. I envision her arc similarly to that of Princess Luna from Friendship is Magic. This would work because without the emotional stakes, Catra is only a minor villain. The scariest villain of the show is Shadow Weaver, a being of rage and power-lust that abused both Catra and Adora.

Adora and Catra are very similar. The only difference between them is that Adora, for whatever reason, had inner strength: enough strength to leave everything she knew because she knew the Horde was wrong.

It goes to show how emotionally weak Catra actually is that she is clinging to power in the Horde even though she knows it is evil.

Catra is Adora’s obstacle to completely separating herself from the Horde. Just like all of us, she is waiting for Catra to become strong enough to reject the Horde. And Adora’s struggle lies in learning to let go; it would be unhealthy not to. Adora needs to realize that she cannot save Catra, only Catra can save herself.

Catra isn't just a romantic interest for Adora. Sure, she has that potential, but she serves a better purpose as an embodiment of brokenness that Adora will learn to let go of, and stop waiting for Catra to get better.

This will make strides in helping her master the full power of She-Ra.


End file.
